Love of a Samurai
by Aiko no Sabaku
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru have been living together for a while now. So why isn't anything happening? All the while Kaoru still tries to make the fromer Battousai see he's not unworthy. KenxKao Rated 'M' for later chapters and bits of Yahiko's mouth.
1. Chapter 1

Love of a Samurai

Authoress: I do not own Rorouni Kenshin. If I did, well things would be different.

So yea, this will have a rather sweet lemon later on. So I'll tell you which chapter that's in when it comes.

Chap 1:

Summer had approached the doujo, and the 'family' had adjusted quite well. The clothes had become lighter and the doujo more open and cool. Yahiko had progressed in Kaoru's more gentle style of fighting. Sanosuke had also adopted the style of 'fighting to protect' and trained with Yahiko often.

Bu today was a special day; it was a Sunday, a day of rest. So the classes had been canceled, and chores were put off until Monday. Instead, the group went out to have lunch by a little river in the sun.

Thus a beautiful day called for a beautiful view on the world. Not that Kenshin Himura minded. His views were so almost everyday, but he couldn't figure out why today felt especially special.

As he watched over Kaoru setting the lunch up, he thought he figured out why he felt the way he did this day. Maybe it was the way the light shined on her ink black hair or her silhouette as she stood and turned toward him and waved.

His heart started thrumming fast in his chest as she looked at him with soft eyes. But he smiled kindly at her all the same.

Kenshin fold his arms in his haori and slowly walked over to the raven haired woman. "Miss Kaoru, you've set that up very nicely, yes you have." Kenshin smiled brightly at Kaoru and a blush tinted her pale cheeks.

His heart started up again and he could guess everyone could hear it. Kenshin silently took a deep breath and turned slightly. His eyes connected with Kaoru's and he motioned for her follow him. "Walk with me, Miss Kaoru?"

Kaoru smiled and nodded as she walked to catch up with the red haired samurai.

…

As they walked along, Kenshin's arms filled his sleeves again and on hand rested on the hilt of his sword. Kaoru stole glances at him and couldn't stop blushing. Eventually, Kenshin stopped walking once he got to a clearing.

A small river ran on the far side of the circle space and bamboo formed the clearing nicely. The sun shone brightly and warmed everything around the two.

Kenshin motioned for Kaoru to sit and sat down cross legged himself. She followed suit, kneeling down by him delicately. As she gazed at the stream, Kenshin's eyes once again wandered to the young Kaoru.

Sakura petals flowed like pink rain around her raven hair and pooled on the ground at her lap.

"Ne, this one thinks those Sakura petals are very complimenting." Kenshin smiled at her as Kaoru bore a look of embarrassment. But she returned the smile shyly. "Thank you, Kenshin.

She paused, seeming to observe him as well. The samurai tried not to fidget as a confidant smile graced her lips. "They are rather fitting for you as well, Kenshin."

Kenshin's face fell to one of sadness as he shook his head, "This un-honorable one is not worthy of the beauty the Sakura petals give, that he is not."

He stood and turned from the pity that shined in Kaoru's eyes and he started walking. Kaoru launched herself up and Kenshin was stopped by her frantic shouting, "Kenshin!"

He stopped, fire red hair moving slightly in the breeze. The doujo keeper took a few steps toward the one she loved.

"Please you are not un-worthy. You…you have all the worth in world to me." Kaoru covered her mouth and her face went tomato red. "Oh my…I-I…"

She studied the movements of the red head as he went back to walking away from her.

Kaoru quickly caught up as she noticed the two others gathered on the grass, happily eating without Kenshin and herself.

Kaoru immediately went to bickering at the two, "Yahiko! Sano! How dare you start without us! You should be ashamed!"

The two looked up rather helplessly with noodles dangling out of their mouths. Kaoru shook her head as she went and kneeled by her red haired samurai.

As they proceeded to eat, quietness settled over the little group.

When the meal ended and they all walked back, Kenshin made no move to further to interact with anyone else and retreated to his room.

The others wondered worriedly about the former Battousai. But none more than the blue eyed Kamiya Kaoru.


	2. Chapter 2

Authoress: I still don't own Rurouni Kenshin. ~sigh~ don't remind me.

Okay so the last chapter was an epic fail. I'm sorry. This one will be better and longer, promise. If it isn't you can…..yell at me. Yea. I'm open to suggestions, you'll even get a little Kenshin plushie. =D If there is any grammar or whatever mistakes tell me.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chap 2:

Kenshin's oddly behavior continued from Sunday. Though it had lightened up, his mood seemed almost sulky. Yahiko pestered him about it almost everyday. "Kenshin! What's up with you?! All day all you do is quietly work. What, did you and that busu get in a fight?!"

To be honest, Kenshin had actually been thinking about what Kaoru had said the day before.

"_You have all the worth to me!"_ the Kamiya girl's words rang in his head still and he was stuck on why she had said them. After all, he was formerly the Battosai Manslayer. He killed many people, hence the title, and wasn't worthy of Kaoru even breathing his way.

He heard Yahiko finally leaving, muttering something about 'stupid Kaoru ruining Kenshin's mood'. The red head carefully folded one of Kaoru's decorated furisode. He spaced out abruptly staring at a rose plant and momentarily stopped his folding.

It was only after a near by door opening that Kenshin snapped out of dreaming and realized he had been caressing the silk garment. A slight pink graced his cheeks as a feminine voice sounded behind him. "Kenshin, you alright? I saw you spacing."

Kenshin turned, still holding the delicate furisode, and managed a small, feeble smile. Kaoru didn't seem to be fooled, she put her hands on her hips, "You've been acting strange since yesterday. What's wrong?"

The red haired samurai flinched, upon seeing the worry and sadness in the girl's eyes. He shook his head and finally put the kimono in the basket full of clothes. When he stood up, Kenshin saw Kaoru's hand half outstretched.

He studied her hand briefly; it was creamy pale in color and seemed to glow in the sun. He nails were pure and un-varnished, just like her. He also noticed the sleeve of her current furisode revealed a small amount of her wrist and arm.

Kenshin suddenly felt wrong and blessed at the same time about viewing this extra skin. So he reached foreword and took hold of Kaoru's hand. She flinched in surprise then relaxed into his hold, this partially being the initial intent.

The red head carefully pulled down her sleeve to where it was supposed to be and remained in this hand holding position longer than expected. Kaoru took a step to him and her eyes softened, "Kenshin…will you please tell me what's wrong?"

Kenshin released Kaoru's hand and it fell helplessly to her side. He felt the growing awkwardness and turned back to the laundry. Kaoru latched on to his sleeve, "Please! Kenshin, you have to tell me! How am I supposed to help you if you don't tell me what's bringing you down?"

Kenshin picked up the laundry basket and turned back around, what he gazed upon almost broke his soft heart. Shining tears ran down Kaoru's cheeks in her seemingly useless attempts at helping the one she loved.

She stood there, arms limp at her sides and eyes already red and virtually soaked. Kenshin walked to her and stared into the watery depths that her Kaoru's blue orbs. He looked upon her with sympathy and sighed. "Miss Kaoru…this unworthy one is sorry he caused you so much worry, that I am."

Kenshin placed a careful hand on Kaoru's shoulder and gently guided her inside. Releasing her, the samurai disposed of the laundry accordingly, all the while, his female companion trailing his silently.

The air seemed to calm down as Kenshin continued his chores and Kaoru went off somewhere else in the doujo. Every now and then, Sanosuke or Yahiko would wander through and give him a greeting.

The former Battosai would just nod and continue on his way. Eventually though, Kenshin felt the wear of dehydration and settled down in a sitting position near the barrel of water.

He was quickly on his way to scooping out a cupful of the crystalline water when a sparkling voice snuck up on him, "You've been working so hard, you can't just have water." Kenshin turned his head only to come face to face with silk covered legs.

He directed his attention up further and his eyes connected with Kaoru's, "Miss Kaoru, this one was not expecting you to sneak up on him." Kaoru made a huffing sound as she kneeled down beside him holding out a cup of warm tea.

Kenshin took it gratefully and sipped away, quenching his thirst quickly. Meanwhile, the blue eyed woman stared him down and smiled softly. "So are we going to tell me what's wrong?" Kenshin's eyes traveled over and he sighed in preparation.

"Miss Kaoru…please." He was about to deny her an explanation when Kaoru cut him off. "Kenshin, please do not insult me. I'm capable of understanding things I know you think I can't."

That put Kenshin off guard, he felt bad for doubting her and set the tea cup back on the platter it had been served on. He laid his head on the edging of the door and closed his eyes. "When Miss Kaoru said what she did yesterday, I didn't think my heart could be any fuller, that I did not.

But then I remembered all the heinous things that I have done and guilt washed over me." Kenshin clenched his fists and cracked open his eyes slowly. To his surprise, a sniffling sound came from the direction of Kaoru.

Low and behold, when Kenshin looked over, the girl had been reduced to a sniffling mess. She tried to hide it, but to no avail. No running tears…but Kaoru's eyes were brimming with them.

"Now why didn't you just tell me that, Kenshin? I did not mean to bring anything up…I really didn't. If I had known-" the red head cut her off smoothly his fists still clenched, "But you did not know, and this un-honorable one apologizes that he did not in form you that I'm so pathetic, that he did not."

Kaoru shook her head, the brimming tears being shaken from their place, now ran down her pale cheeks. "No, don't you dare ever say that! You are not pathetic, Kenshin you are a samurai, and what you did in the past is just that. The past. Please do not put yourself down like that." Kenshin was taken aback; he unclenched his fists and now fully looked Kaoru in the face.

He raised his raised his hand as if to put it on top of hers, but lowered it as he lost his nerve. He watched as Kaoru wiped her eyes dry with the edge of her furisode and sniffled once more. "Promise me you won't blame yourself or anything, everything happens for a reason, and I believe what happened to you ever since Miss Tomoe, and even before, was something to help you. Maybe even to bring you here."

Kenshin looked down and closed his eyes for a moment before he felt a soft had on his scarred cheek. The fingers traced the slim crossed scars and sighed, "Oh Kenshin….How can I make you see you're not as bad as you think you are?" Her hand sat there for a moment then almost reluctantly withdrew it from the red head's face.

Kenshin felt an urge to reach out and grab her hand to place it back on his cheek. Her caressing fingers left a tingling sensation. As if leaving the imprint of her purity on his skin. He heard Kaoru standing as she took the tray and tea cup. Before she left her voice sounded once again, "I'll do the rest of the laundry for you, if you need anything, please don't hesitate to find me."

After she received no response from Kenshin, Kaoru retreated and left the broken man to himself. Unbeknowenced (A/N: please tell me if this is spelled wrong) to the young Kaoru, Kenshin was dripping unseen tears of his own.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Authoress: ZOMG! Was this not long?! It was four pages on Word so don't yell at me yet! It looked long to me! Besides I had no ideas. Please if anyone has any ideas for next/future chapters tell me!! I need them and I'll give you credit. Yay credit! ~dances~ Anyways, R&R plz and thax you! You have no idea how it helps!

Btw, maybe you are wondering about the part where Kenshin pulled down Kaoru's sleeve. Don't worry it was kinda subtle and you would have to know about lots of etiquette of those eras. It was frowned upon for women back then (especially Geisha) to show extra un-needed skin. And if a woman flashed her wrist, or any covered piece of skin –subtly mind you, not like if you were to flip someone off- it was seen as alluring and intimate. So that's why poor Ken-kun felt all perverted. Yea I know I'm a nerd, I embrace it. History lesson end. =D


	3. Chapter 3

Authoress: No I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. The story line would go something like this if I did…very bad my friends, not a very long series I'm afraid. ^^;

Anyways, I enjoy all your support and whatnot, and I'll try to update a lot! But School is getting hectic and so I don't wanna screw this up. I'll try to work on this ass much as I can!

Plus, I know it's kinda confusing but I will lessen Kenshin's way of speaking. Rather, going off the way he speaks in the OVA's, which has like, none of his crazy little endings, but I will add it in every now and then. I hope you like it. His way of rather poetic speaking will stick out more as well.

* * *

Chap 3:

Kaoru walked in an almost zombie state as she finished Kenshin's appointed laundry. Her mind was so transfixed on what went on just five minutes ago, that she didn't see the smallish Yahiko as they rammed into each other. "OI! What the hell? Ow ow ow…that basket hurts!" Kaoru snapped out of her state and fretted over her young student.

"Oh! Yahiko, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going!" The younger boy rubbed his stomach where the basket of clothes made contact. He sighed and replied, "Obviously…Jeeze, you never space out." It seemed to take him a bit before realization lit in his eyes.

"Wait…does this have anything to do with Kenshin? What's wrong with him anyway?"

Kaoru sighed and adjusted the laundry basket before pushing Yahiko to the side and continued walking as she muttered, "What's always wrong with him?" The young student craned to hear what she said, and yelled after her as Kaoru continued on her way down the darkening hall.

She caught light wafts of her fruity perfume as an unknown breeze blew through the walkway. Upon emptying the clothes in front of everyone's doors, she came upon the somber Kenshin's room. His door was left slightly open and no one seemed to be inside, she took his clean hakama and kimono and decided to put them away for him.

"Kenshin already has too much on his mind." Kaoru muttered to her self and carried the clothes inside. It was then that she realized that she didn't know how to navigate around the room. So she deducted that random searches would be the best. She went over to the first set of drawers and slid them open. Thankfully, it was full of hakama and she proceeded to stuff the clean clothes into the drawer and move on.

But before Kaoru could open the next drawer, the sliding door was heard opening and she reluctantly turned to come face to face with the red haired Kenshin. "Oh…Kenshin, I'm sorry, I just thought I would put your clothes away for you." She didn't know what to say but stand there and look helpless. Her mind raced as Kenshin walked toward her and took the remainder of the clothing from her. He smiled ever so slightly as he set them down on the far side of the room.

"I thank you Miss Kaoru, but it wasn't necessary. Really, but your kind gesture makes my heart warm, if that makes sense?" Kaoru nodded at what he said and took a few steps, grasping onto the door frame. It now being fully dark outside and herself feeling drowsy, she bowed deeply to her resident samurai.

"Anytime, Kenshin…if you need anything, don't be shy to come to my room." Her current embarrassment and sleepiness showed and Kaoru swore she saw Kenshin chuckle as she teetered off warily.

The night wore on for Kenshin rather slowly. Sleeping on the uncomfortable futon made him toss and turn. Especially when the night proved to be unnaturally warm and even with the blanket removed and kimono loose, he was still hot. He sat up and sighed lowly, the full moon shined through the rice paper covering the sliding door leading to the courtyard.

It gave the room a ghostly glow to the smallish space as Kenshin stood and slowly walked into the hall. He carefully made his way toward the Kamiya girl's room and stopped abruptly in front of her door. He stared at his shadow against the fusuma and placed a hand on the handle and cracked it open.

He gazed inside and his breath was taken away. Kaoru had left the door to the courtyard open and the moonlight washed over her blanket less form. She had undone her hair and it took on a silvery black hue as it splayed around her on the little mat she laid on. Her breathing was steady and her kimono hung open slightly in an attempt to get cooler.

Kenshin gathered up his courage and quietly entered the room, making sure to close the fusuma door. His feet made little sound as he walked over and sat beside the sleeping woman. He watched as Kaoru moved around in her slumber and made little noises every now and then. Her movements became twitchy and sporadic as her breathing got quicker and Kaoru's face was scrunched into an almost pained look.

Kenshin put a hand on her forehead and jumped as Kaoru talked in her sleep, thinking she had awoken by his touch. "K-kenshin…Ken- wh-where…." Her mumbling sounded frantic as her head rolled back and forth under his touch. Kenshin smoothed back her bangs and combed his fingers through her raven hair in a soothing manner. At one point, he thought as though she would wake up, but instead his soothing technique either worked, or she dismissed the dream, because Kaoru had stopped flailing about. Still though, poor Kenshin didn't know what do, his initial plan was to see if she was still awake. If so, he would've casually sat up with her until they were both so tired, that when Kenshin went back to his room, he disregarded the futon and slept.

But it hadn't obviously worked quite so, and now he felt obligated to stay and rid Kaoru of her bad dreams. Even if she didn't know it was him, it gave the red head some feeling of good, like he had a purpose to this young woman. Kenshin also noticed his blood stained hands looked so natural against the pale of her forehead. He slowly moved his accursed hand, until it reached and rested on her cheek. It looked, from his point of view, like someone else's hand. Her future husband, perhaps? Or a special someone, who had risen from their sleep beside her, and placed an attentive hand upon her face. He grew a feeling of somewhat jealousy at this invisible person, but shook it away as the person was just that. Invisible.

Again, Kenshin was surprised when he was broken out of his awake dreaming from a tiny sound erupting from Kaoru. But it wasn't an asleep sound, oh no, she had woken. Her blue eyes peeked up at him groggily and she was lifting her body so she was in a sitting position. Kaoru rubbed her eyes and opened them further so she was fully looking at him now.

"Huh? Kenshin, What are you doing in here so late?" Kenshin had since removed his hand from her cheek and sat rather stiffly. He didn't want to tell her what he was really doing, but it was unavoidable. "I couldn't sleep, the futon is hard to get used to, and I thought I would check on you." This seemed to be quite sentimental toward Kaoru, for her demeanor changed to one of thanks. Her eyes shone at him and a pretty dusting of pink covered her cheeks.

"Oh, well then I have to thank you for that. I'm sorry the futon is uncomfortable. Do you want me to-?" Kenshin cut her off politely and replied, "I'm fine Miss Kaoru, that I am. I will get used to it." Kaoru gave him a fretted look before letting the subject go; it was no use arguing with Kenshin. She yawned though, and turned to gaze outside at the moon, it was so clean and white. Like freshly washed white linens.

Kaoru sighed and her eyes stung with renewed tiredness. But she still didn't want to leave Kenshin to his own devices when he couldn't go to sleep. Not at all, that would not do…but she was awfully tired. She felt a hand on her shoulder and craned her neck to see Kenshin looking at her with worry. "Miss Kaoru? You must be tired, it's okay if you sleep. I really don't mind." Kaoru shook her head, "No Kenshin, I couldn't do that. If you cannot sleep, then neither can I."

Kenshin smiled kindly at her and removed his hand from her. "You are the most stubborn woman I know, Miss Kaoru." Kaoru blushed in the dark and adjusted her sleeping kimono so it wasn't so revealing. "Well, I'll take that as a compliment then, Kenshin." She said teasingly and watched, amused, as Kenshin tried to correct him self. "Ah, I didn't mean it to be an insult! I'm sorry; I meant it with good intentions!" Kaoru couldn't help but laugh softly, "I know that, I'm just teasing you, don't worry."

A look of relief washed over Kenshin as he shook his head and muttered something under his breath. Kaoru was about to ask what he said, when the burning against her eyes got too much and they squinted closed for a moment before she forced them back open. A yawn escaped and small tears gathered at her eyes, and then disappeared again. "You should sleep now, Miss Kaoru. Being up this late isn't good for you." Kenshin spoke lowly and in a soothing manner as if to lull her into sleep faster. Kaoru yawned again and slid backwards. She didn't expect to fall into another body, the chest of her red haired samurai. She startled for a moment and went to sit up, but a pair of hands gently grabbed her arms and held her steadfast.

Kaoru looked Kenshin with question. He smiled at her and kept his hands on her arms, he looked weary as well. "Kenshin, sleep." The red head obliged almost instantly as he slowly fell back onto Kaoru's futon, taking her with him. She still lay on his chest, but more comfortably now, One of Kenshin's arms supported her neck as she snuggled into a comfy little nook against his side and sighed as she floated further into slumber.

Kenshin had to admit, the futon still wasn't the best thing, but it was considerably better with a partner curled up to him sound asleep. He also fell asleep, but with a content smile gracing his lips and his Kaoru cuddled up against him quietly.

The sun rose slowly, illuminating the dew drops on the grass blades and flowers. It flooded Kaoru's and washed over the two sleeping forms, still curled up to each other. Kaoru was the first to wake up. She stretched her legs and curled her toes as they cracked and popped in movement. But she was slightly startled when she couldn't stretch her harms, seeing as one was folded into the side of someone else and the other, being draped across said person's chest.

She groaned and wiped the sleepiness out of her eyes as she finally realized who exactly she was draped across. "K-Kenshin!" Kaoru sat up slightly as the red head opened his eyes and smiled at her innocently. "Well good-morning Miss Kaoru. Did you sleep well?" His voice was groggy and raspy as he stretched. Yes? But, why are you in here?"

Kenshin gave her look like, 'Why would you ask such a thing'? He propped himself up on his elbows, sun glinting off his fiery hair, accentuating the variants of red in his hair. "Remember, last night I couldn't sleep so I came in here. You were so tired that you fell asleep and I couldn't bear to wake you up. I guess you were so tired, you didn't remember, huh?" Kaoru nodded in vague understanding and flopped back down into the futon. Kenshin turned on his side, holding his head up with the palm of his hand.

They stared at each other for a while until a loud, boyish shout filled the hallways. "OI! KAORU! ARE YOU UP YET? I'M STARVING!" There were the sounds of bare feet running through the house and out side. Kaoru sighed and rose to her feet, a little unsteadily as Kenshin did the same. "Well, I guess the day has started, then. Might as well get some of Miss Megumi's leftovers, or he'll complain." Kaoru walked to her door and opened it.

She turned to her red haired companion and smiled brightly at him, "C'mon Kenshin, you can help me gather breakfast, k?" Kenshin smiled softly back at her and nodded as he followed her through the halls and to the main room. Every time he looked at Kaoru she would smile warmly at him.

Oh, how he loved her smile.

* * *

Awwww…how fluffy! And SEE I can get things done relatively fast!! I had CBA's due and things for Creative Writing. Plus finals are coming up. So you people better like this!! Aha, only joking. Ideas are still much appreciated and whatever feedback you have for me, I'd LOVE to hear it!

Review Please! ~Shakes hobo jar~ Plz? ~kitten eyes~


End file.
